


DRABBLE: Pulling a Prank

by Isis_Nocturne



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_Nocturne/pseuds/Isis_Nocturne
Summary: Never, ever pull a prank on Spike.





	DRABBLE: Pulling a Prank

**Author's Note:**

> sheisplentytoughthankyouverymuch asked: prompt: Dawn tries to dye Spike's hair pink in his sleep.

Dawn KNEW better than to try and get back at Spike for pranks he pulled on her. She really did. And there was never a better time to sneak pink hair dye into Spike’s shampoo than the middle of the day, when Spike was sleeping. She crept into the bathroom and grabbed Spike’s shampoo…

"Lookin’ to get in trouble, then, aren’t we Platelet," Spike asked as his hand shot out to grab his shampoo bottle back from her.


End file.
